


Bright

by AikoIsari, reminiscence



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brightly lit tail and blazing eyes in battle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a1 - write a haiku, and for the Sinnoh League Challenge - general version, Verity Lakefront Part 1, task 1 - write a haiku. We went halfsies for this one. :D

Its tail: a bright flame -  
bursts in battle, its bright eyes  
so blue, are cooler.


End file.
